metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Bryyo Gods
The Bryyo Gods are not referred to in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, but the story behind them was the basis for the busts seen in the Imperial Hall. Retro Studios artist Matt Manchester created their story, as well as the room itself. Although some of his notes did make it into the game as scans, the notes related to this subject did not: ---- "From the sleeping chaos awoke the high god. It was he, the Antecedent, the propagator of the genesis, and the eternal body in the sky. In the beginning of creation, the life giving sun created its first child, Bryyo. Upon it’s surface it poured a vast ocean in which the beginnings of life could thrive. The high god then laid down to resume his eternal sleep. From his body, the 23 keeper gods sprang forth as the watchers and caretakers of the world. Within the expansive waters, the children of Bryyo were born. In their primitive forms, they wandered the currents for eons, becoming masters of the deep. The gods watched this burgeoning life from atop their holy island, where the eternal flames burned within the Garden of Light. When the Reptilicus had dominion of the oceans, the gods granted them access into the divine province, to be one as them, and partake of their knowledge. Given new forms to walk upon the land, they dwelt within the garden for a time. After bestowing their wisdom to the mortal sons of Bryyo, the pantheon ascended to live upon the sun. All departed the celestial first son but one god, Thalyys, who remained as the keeper of the Garden of Light and watcher of the mortals. Arkithun crafted for the gods the City of Glass, wherein the vital light of the high god’s form could eternally penetrate. It was after this that he bestowed the knowledge and gift of architecture to the curious reptilicus, to forge for themselves a civilization. The oceans sank, and the land spread out from the divine island in all directions. The great migration occurred, and the kingdoms and cities spread throughout the world. Having long departed their primordial territory, the Garden still remains at apex of the lands highest mountain, abandoned by all but Thalyys, who tends to it eternally." *'"Chronicler of Ages – Ordyyn:' Nestled deep within the walls of the great library, Ordyyn tirelessly scribes the history and events of Bryyo. Those chosen ones that have most impacted the histories of the world ascend to assist the chronicler in their afterlife, helping to maintain the infinite halls of knowledge, and forever bask in the radiant light of the high god." *'"Instiller of Venom - Korphyygis:' At the beginning of each life, and before birth itself it is Korphyygis who bites each youngling, pouring into their body the physical essence that is as a poison to their enemies. This blessing is carried within each mortal for life." *'"The Lord Artisan – Arkithun:' After the gods departed Bryyo, and chose to live upon the sun, it was Arkithun who crafted for the gods the mighty City of Glass. Its sprawling towers and buildings are their eternal dwellings. From within its walls, the light of the high god may still penetrate to soak all with vitality and life. After crafting the divine city, Arkithun granted to the children of Bryyo the knowledge and gift of architecture, to forge a civilization for themselves." *'"Dreamer of the gods – Pharandrin:' This half blind deity remains in a perpetual dreaming state. It is within his mind that the resting conscious of all children of Bryyo travel. He is the god of abstraction, and the weaver of mystery. For those attuned to him most, he is also the god of insight." *'"The Sacred Transmuter – Anglyyn:' When the children of Bryyo became masters of the deep, and then left the water to pursue a life upon the land, it was Anglyyn that crafted for them new forms to better traverse the world. The spirit of Anglyyn is with each mortal at all times, providing eternal growth and replenishing the body when needed." *'"Caretaker of the Dead – Ekrosyys:' Within the body of the sun itself lives Ekrosyys. It is here where all spirits of fallen children of Bryyo ascend to. He keeps watch over all souls of the deceased, who’s life essence is absorbed into the light of the sun, to lend themselves once again to the never ending cycle of life." *'"Keeper of the Garden of Light - Thalyys:' Atop the highest mountain in the burning plains dwells the god Thalyys, forever tending to the gardens there, and maintaining the eternal flames. It is written that when the last child of Bryyo has fallen, the flames will extinguish themselves, and the light of the sun will cease to be, casting the world into a great darkness." *'"The Travelling sustainer – Kromdyyn:' When the great continent expanded outwards, and the children of Bryyo migrated with it, Kromdyyn traveled with them for a time as well, seeking to learn the ways of the land, and discover the mysteries that the ocean had concealed since the beginning of time. For an age afterwards, Kromdyyn disappeared into the frozen dark lands, and wandered the expansive plains of ice. When he returned from his dark sojourn, he had learned much, and bestowed to the mortals the ability to conceal themselves, and hide from their enemies." *'"Harvester of Nectar – Vyyth:' When the oceanic waters receded from the primordial island, and land spread outwards in all direction, Vyyth poured upon the naked crust of the land the invigorating and restorative burning nectar. This immaculate serum has the powers to heal the sick and diseased. All newborn younglings are ceremonially bathed in this curative substance to ensure strong vitality."Matt Manchester blog References ru:Боги Брийо Category:Bryyo Category:Characters Category:Bryyo Gods Category:Unused Content